bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bionicle Reviews Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Wiki Logo Logo Finalized: Hope You like it, Made by -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Main Page It's clear that you simply copied my work on The Bionicle Wiki for your new Main Page layout. I put a lot of time and effort into getting that, and I don't appreciate you just copying it. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 13:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Daiku, I beleive you are a user who is perfectly capable of sorting this out. Complaining is begining to become my first impression of you. Why don't you just do something about it instead of sitting back in your chair, complaining until someone does somethng! I thought we sorted this whole plagiarism stuff! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Linking Matoro1 has completed all the requirements I set for a link on The Bionicle Wiki; congratulations, you have a spot on our Community Portal. This should bring more users here. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:11, 8 March 2009 (UTC) A couple of ideas popped into my head I've got a few ideas on making your wiki better and more accessible. These just kind of came to me over the past couple days. The best way to get more people here is to focus more on the review aspect of your wiki, so here's a few things you could do: # Put a link on an article's page to it's review page (or pages, in some cases) so it's easier to go from reading about Gresh to writing a review of him without having to search for it. # Move your review pages from, say Gresh Reviews to Gresh/Reviews. That way, it would make it a subpage of the Gresh page, and there'd be a link in the top-left corner of the page that would go straight to Gresh. It'd also make it easier to do programming tricks with names and stuff. # Add a poll at the top of each review article, with five options, relating to how many stars you'd give it. For example, a poll with "What do you think about this set?" with five options: "Love it!" "It's pretty good" "It's okay" "It's not that good" and "I hate it!" That way, even if readers don't want to write a complete review, they can give it a quick review. I'm not completely sure how the Poll function works, but I'm pretty sure that if you manually write it in at the top of each review page, it'd make each a separate poll. It'd be a bit of work, but I'm positive it'd be worth it if it works out. If you needed any help on coding or anything for these ideas, I'd be glad to help you out. And, as always, whether or not you accept any of these is up to you guys. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:02, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Good ideas. I will think about it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 04:42, 2 April 2009 (UTC) We are already doing 1 on some review pages, 2 sounds good and three is just pure genious! At the bottem of the page say, We want your opinion, can you please vote on this poll so we know what you think. Poll, Blah Blah Blah. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 04:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I'd personally put it on the top of the page so you see it when you first go to the page, for people who don't feel like reading all the reviews. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Yea good Idea!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 18:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm on Spring Break this week, and I have absolutely nothing to do, so if you want me to get started on some of this stuff, I can. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Could you get started on '3' please that would be cool. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 19:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Merging with TBW Hello, Andrew here. I have an idea. I think we should merge this wiki with TBW. Why? Because, this wiki doesn't have very many users, for one. Secondly, It'd bring us more users. Third, it make M1's and my life so much easier(not having to travel between wikis). Next, TBW could use reviews. BS01 doesn't have that, so we'd be ahead of them, in a way. Lastly, we'd all retain are admin rights during the move. Please take this into deep consideration. Signed, [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] For #[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] #Well with the added users, We could fix that. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 23:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) #A splendid idea! -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 02:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Against #That would be loosing the job we've been making for a year. I think that staying here is the best option.--Abc8920 19:13, December 31, 2009 (UTC) #I am against this sorry. I think we souls stayas one. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Neutral Comments I don't think that it's a good idea. TBW doesn't have what I call accurate info. Here there are some inaccuracies that I've found (without searching a lot): *It’s said that Krakua communicated with Vakama in the past, when really he still has to. *It says that Savage’s Kanohi is a mutated Ruru, but this is only speculation. *In the Lewa page it explains the non-canon fight with the Shadow Toa in the Mangaia. It was stated by Greg Farsthey that really the toa Mata absorbed the Shadow toa into their bodies, realizing that they were the dark side of them. *The Fernakk Spawn page. *In some page it says that the Piraka were mutated by Energized Protodermis. We have a huge problem with users, but merging with TBW is not the solution.--Abc8920 19:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *What job? There's always going to be inaccuracies, we have them to, alot more then TBW.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :Inacuracies, here? Not on the pages that we all have been making for four months. If I find a page that has inaccuracies, or I change it, or I delete it (like the Arthaka page, which said that he was a great being).--Abc8920 09:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) *I seriously don't like the idea. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! *You both need to give actual reasons for not merging.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] *we have normal information as well as reviews. We don't need to merge with them and two admins have already said no so this topic will be closed. Also where would we merge? It's a massive WASTE OF TIME when we could be improving here! Let's stay here. I am seriously against moving! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! *Then you are at risk of this wiki losing it's place in my forums. There are too many in the site directory already, and one of them has too go. And seeing that this wiki serves the same purpose as TBW, other than the reviews, it is at the top of the list for being dropped from my site's directory. So, what will it be? Merge or get dropped?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] *Are you blackmailing me! I hope not! Take me off your site's directory. It changes nothing. Two admins dislike it so it doesn't happen. END OF STORY! This is not up for discussion! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! *I did not mean for that to sound like black mail. That was only another reason to merge. Allow me to elaborate:This wiki is a monster wiki when compared to other wikis, like UB, for example, and it drains from the attention the smaller wikis need. I cannot have that happening. I haven't been paying much attention to UB, because of this too. This wiki leeches from smaller wikis, so I am out to 'fix the leak', if you know what I mean. Even if we don't merge, it is needed for me to sever all connections that I can, for atleast a month. I am only trying to help UB and the other 'small' wikis in the directory by doing this. Not to say it will be permenant, just temporary, until the other wikis see the growth that has come upon this one. I , in no way whatsoever, intended this to rub off as blackmail, and I am offended that you'd suggest that. With that, I say, TOPIC CLOSED. Sincerly, [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :I am sorry I said that... It's just the way it sounded. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! :Do you have anything to say about the rest of my comment?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] *it's ok. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Uhh... What is this? Seriously. I'm just curious. --BS01Swert A Wikia about our reviews about BIONICLE set plus their info.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I get the reviews part, but why bother posting the information to go with it? If for nothing else, you could save have your time just linking to TBW, or even BS01 if you feel adventurous. I'm just trying to piece together why Wikia needs two Bionicle Wikis with the exact same information, when this one should just contain Reviews. That's all. --BS01Swert 20:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Well we add infomation about the Bionicle storyline, the wiki grows and we get noticed more than with just reviews. We're too small of a community to just do reviews. What would be the point? Nobody would read them. And even when we are telling the same message, were expressing it in a different manner, style. You can make a piece of art, but it will only be good art if it has as many interpretations as watchers. So, while BS01 has a style, TBW another, and we yet have another.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 13:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) BNG do you want Bionicle Next generation to be on your wiki? they are bionicle fans making all the Bionicle movies we missed :) here check this out http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/omegalucas/BNG/toa_hagah.png 6 Toa hagah (with standard colours as BNG's first film is based on the Dark Mirror) --The 11th Doctor Yes, we'd be happy to use BNG styled imagery on this Wiki. :D We'd also be happy to support BNG on this wiki if you wish. cool do you want to join our forum site by any chance so as to be up to date? if so http://bionextgen.forumotion.com/ -the 11th doctor That picture is amazing! You'll have to ask M1 about that, as in I can't really say yay or any, cause he's the site leader. I love to though. --''ThatDevil ' 03:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ok i have noticed things we already have made that you have had a contest for eg kojol (here is ours http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/15/08/35/52/kojol_10.jpg) i hope that isn't a problem. also what do i need to ask M1 about? i thought he just said you would be happy to use BNG on this wiki? :) either way we can give you some Pictures to start of with so i'll make a list and give post it here :) is that ok? -- the 11th Doctor edit i have an account now :) Doctor number 11 13:20, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with it and I'm working on uploading those images of the Toa Hagah now. I like the Kojol image and I think we can easily add it to the page. As we currently have a Toa Hagah Kualus Contest taking place, we could add the amazing-looking BNG version to the Infobox and add the Contest-Image in the trivia section next to the image credits. :-) Also, I previously found the Chiara image on the RiverSong account on Brickshelf (Who I will guess is you because of the Doctor Who association between the two... That's my favourte TV Program! :D) I'm kind of confused as to which accounts we are allowed to use images from. Can we use any of the BNG images on Brickshelf or do some of those accounts have no relation to you? Anyway, I love the Kualus image and the detail you have gone into his Kanohi is astounding! :D thank 00dude00 not me for the hagah. actually River song or Hahli Nuva isn't actually a Doctor who fan. She made up the name and didn't realise about DW. :) i'm a DW fan though as you guessed :) that Chiara isn't final yet but that is our latest model of her. if you want a single pic of kualus then here http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/omegalucas/BNG/toa_kualus.png norik http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/omegalucas/BNG/toa_norik.png Gaaki http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/omegalucas/BNG/toa_gaaki.png the others aren't rendered yet. i'll post more pics soon. feel free to join our little forum site EDIT i just noticed that you have already found the pics http://bionextgen.forumotion.com/ Doctor number 11 21:20, January 13, 2011 (UTC) also this may help http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=328006&st=40 Toa Mata pics :) Hey How about reviews of alternate models like Kahu? Collector1 Well, I don't have the sets to build it. If you do then by all means, do a review and I'll make the page now. :D